The Drunken Claymore has met her match
by Miko 56
Summary: There is one reason why Miata has prevented Clarice to go to an inn! SidxClarice: did it because there are no pairings for Sid! Please Review! I will appreciate it! sorry for the misspelling of Sid by the way! because in the manga it's Sid not Cid!


**Author's note: I wonder why Sid has no pairings?**

**Anyway I tried to pair him with a thousand of possible characters**

**and found only one...**

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**I present to you a very, very strange pairing!****  
**

**Sid and Clarice!**

* * *

_It must be the wine, I don't know why I got myself undressed._

_Miata was always telling me to get married again, to love another man, I laughed at it, does she know that I'm not her mother? But because I felt so close to her I finally decided to consider her as my daughter._

Sid was a little shock and confused, she must be drunk.

He tried to return her clothes but she just push him on the bed, Sid reacted to it by pulling his knives but it was cut off by a forced kiss "I'll be damned!" he gasped, as he give in to it, he pulled her hair gently then returned it with a slight caress on the peak of her breast, Clarice moaned "please!" she begged.

_It feels so hot! But I need to give in to it or I will get myself burned by it._

_The shadow loomed over me and that didn't stopped me from kissing him._

Clarice untied the kilt of Sid, now this was going way to far "let's stop this" he said, only to receive a flirtatious smile, Clarice wrapped her fingers around the semi-hard organ then stroked it so gently, Sid moaned.

Sid pulled back, I'm going to hell, he thought but when he look at Clarice who was now licking the head of his organ, but at least I'll be able to taste heaven, he think about that then gently put himself above Clarice.

"Oh going to the main course are we?" Clarice teased as Sid kissed and caressed every part of her body, it was burning her, the passion is consuming her.

_Where am I? I'm not in the room with Miata, what is this overpowering smell? The smell of crushed oaks, sweat and dried roses, the smell of a man._

_I felt myself being torn apart by an overwhelming pain and pleasure._

Sid touched every part of her body, the soft slopes of her breast, he slid his aching member inside her then felt it, the moist, tight and very heavenward vessel of hers "oh shit!" he gasped, amazed at her tightness.

_It feels so good, yet why does it hurt so much?_

She was a virgin, she will never deny it, as Sid went on the oblivion of no return, Clarice bit the sheets "don't deny the pleasure girl" Sid said as he pulled himself in and out of her "it will just make it more painful" he thrust her so hard that it hit her womb, Clarice moaned loudly that the people under the inn might hear.

* * *

Miata woke up, Galatea was with her "so you felt it to?" she said, Miata nodded "what is happening to Mama?" she ask, Galatea never wanted to answer, Miata might be old to know about it, but her mind was that of a child.

"Mama was just having a good time Miata" Galatea smiled as she brush her hair "go back to sleep now" Miata tried to answer but Galatea hushed her then sang a lullaby, which lulled Miata to sleep.

* * *

_I don't know what is this feeling that tears me apart, pleasing yet painful, soft yet rough and cold yet hot._

Sid pulled her on her fours "I'm going to hell anyway!" he said, as he entered her aching clit "I don't know your name" Sid said as he thrust in and out of her.

"Clarice" she moaned as she felt her hair pulled, Sid pulled her then faced those enticing lips "may I?" he gasped as Clarice nodded her approval, Sid kissed her so passionately.

_A kiss has closed it, the figure kissed me until we both couldn't breath._

"I'm close!" Sid groaned as he rode her, Clarice put herself above him then let him release his fluids.

"AHHHH!" they both screamed in pure bliss and ecstasy, Sid let Clarice lay on the bed, he pulled the sheets as the night is going so peacefully.

* * *

Clarice woke up in the morning with a man beside her, they're both naked! Miata must be worried! She pulled the sheets towards her, then saw Galatea and Miria looking at her.

"Such a nice view we have here!" Galatea mused, Sid woke up to see them "what the hell!" he yelped as he find for something to cover him but failed, because Clarice has it wrapped around her.

"So red-haired, do you like him?" Galatea asked as she let Sid run outside, ass naked, Clarice look beyond the window then sighed "I don't know Galatea" she said.

* * *

**Author's note: Sid will never be forgiven!**

**but rejoice!**

**Miata has a new father!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
